Welcome To The World
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Being a wife and mother is a tough job sometimes, but it's all worth it. My family is a blessing and I couldn't be happier knowing that it's now complete. REQUESTED BY HENDERSWAGLOVER.


**This short little story was requested by HenderSwaglover! :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

"How did we-" Logan stammered, looking at the five arguing kids. Mason and Nathan were wrestling/fighting, Rebecca and Queen were arguing, and Molly was yelling at them all to stop. I gulped as I stood close to my husband, looking down at my enlarged stomach. Yep, we had these five crazy kids and a sixth on the way.

"Guys!" I called out, but the kids kept arguing. I looked at Logan, who nodded and walked over to Mason and Nathan, pulling our two oldest kids apart. Mason and Nathan were twins and were both really good kids, but they could be little troublemakers too. Rebecca, on the other hand, was at that age where she was becoming sort of rebellious. Queen was just downright sassy and Molly was the sweet one.

"Daddy!" Molly whined. I inhaled and walked over to Rebecca and Queen, giving them both a dirty look.

"Anthi, just go sit down." Logan told me and I shrugged, lowering myself onto the couch. Little Logan Jr. would be here soon and I hoped that our children would try to get along. It was gonna be loud enough with a new baby around and their quarreling wouldn't do much for my sanity. I loved those kids, though.

"Look, you guys need to get washed up." Logan told them. "Your mother and I brought a pizza home."

That seemed to cheer them up and make them instantly forget their previous bickering, and I couldn't help but giggle as they all ran in opposite directions. Family pizza night was the ultimate peacekeeper in this household. All you had to do was place a pizza in front of them and they'd all be satisfied.

"That was an interesting sight to come home to." My husband muttered as he sat the pizza boxes on the dining table. I nodded in agreement, gently pushing myself into a standing position. I walked over to him, giving him a kiss before lowering myself into a chair. I felt pretty gross at nine months, but knowing that our baby boy would be here made it worth the discomfort.

* * *

"Mom, should I tell Molly how you got pregnant again?" Nathan asked before whispering. "I think she's getting curious."

"NO." I said firmly, while Logan just smacked a hand to his face. I don't know where our boys got their bluntness, but it was NOT from Logan or me. Actually, it probably came either from Kendall, James, or Carlos. Sometimes I really questioned those three, but they were nice guys so I put up with their occasional stupidity.

"Anyway, mommy and daddy played this special game-"

"MASON." Logan said, giving our other son a dirty look. I shook my head, questioning their sanity, until I felt something...pain in my stomach and water dripping down my leg. I tried to keep quiet, but finally a pain so strong came that caused me to groan and clutch my stomach.

"Babe, you okay?"

"So, um, I think my..um...well, you know." I gasped again and nudged my husband, who suddenly realized what was going on and raced upstairs to grab the bag we had packed for the big day. Our poor children looked so confused and even a bit scared, but they'd be fine. Now, me, I wasn't so sure about.

"Mom, what's-" Rebecca asked.

"Guys, I think your little brother is gonna arrive today." I tried to sound calm, but it was hard. Finally, Logan came rushing back down the stairs and he grabbed me, carefully pulling me out of my seat and ushering me out the front door. The contractions were really hitting me hard and God only knows why I wasn't crying or screaming.

"When we're done with this, I'm gonna kill you." I growled, watching as Logan _ignored me _and started the engine. Well, I didn't care as long as we got to the hospital and got the kid out of me ASAP.

* * *

"Hey, Logie?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"You know you did this to me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Be prepared for me to rip your HEAD OFF." I yelled, smacking the back of his head. The contractions were closer now and I was seriously prepared to rip my husband to shreds for making me do this again. FOUR TIMES ALREADY! First, I gave birth to TWO babies and then three more, and how the hell was I doing it again?

" !" The doctor greeted as he walked into the room. I narrowed my eyes and sat up, unsure of whether to murder him or Logan. "Well, it looks like it's time to do this."

"GOOD." I growled, squeezing Logan's hand. I rolled my eyes as he squeaked, annoyed with what a wimp he was being.

When I got the first instructions to start pushing, I did and boy was it painful. On the bright side, it probably wouldn't take too long to do this. At least I hoped it wouldn't.

* * *

An hour later, we heard the first cries of our son. I gasped as I collapsed onto the mattress, smiling as Logan kissed my forehead. Our little man was now being cleaned up and prepared to hand over to his parents. I couldn't see him fully, but I knew he probably looked just like his daddy. All of our boys looked like Logan and the girls looked like me.

"Congrats, , you have a healthy baby boy." Our doctor informed us as a nurse placed our baby boy in my arms. I nearly cried, staring at our baby's precious face. Little Logan Jr. was perfect, just like his father and older brothers.

"I think the kids are here." Logan smiled, stroking our son's cheek. "Want me to get them?"

"Yeah." I nodded, giving him a kiss. "And Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna kill you."

Logan chuckled." Good to know."

* * *

"So this is our baby brother, huh?" Rebecca said as she held Logan Jr. Queen and Molly were watching with curiosity, while Mason and Nathan were eagerly awaiting their turn to hold their new brother. Logan was sitting next to me on the bed with his arm wrapped around me, while I smiled and watched my children admire our youngest.

"We have a perfect family, don't we?" I whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"We really do." Logan agreed. I smiled as I watched our kids. I know labor was painful, but the feeling I got when I saw our child for the first time made it all worth it. Contractions weren't the best feeling in the world, but I didn't even care. Here I was, the pain gone, watching the newest addition to our family meet his older siblings.

"I've never felt so happy." I told him, resting my head against his shoulder.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He replied, kissing my head. I giggled and kissed his cheek before returning my attention to the kids. All seemed right in the world now. I had my husband, I had my kids, I had a family that I loved more than anything. I was definitely a lucky woman and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Review? :D**


End file.
